In general, a library apparatus, such as a magnetic tape library apparatus, includes an access unit having a cartridge entry/exit station for loading and unloading a storage medium cartridge, a drive unit for performing recording/reproduction of data to and from the storage medium, and an accessor robot (accessor) for conveying the cartridge between the access unit and the drive unit.
The library apparatus can be equipped with a drum unit for housing a large number of cartridges, and a cartridge direct entry/exit station (DEE). The DEE enables the simultaneous entry or exit of a plurality of cartridges into the drum unit.
Using the DEE, an operator enters a magazine containing a plurality of cartridges into the outer circumference of a magazine drum in the drum unit from the external side (outside) of the apparatus. In order to access a cartridge from the magazine, the magazine drum must be rotationally driven so that the desired cartridge housed in the magazine is turned to face inside of the apparatus. Likewise, a reverse process is used for removing cartridges. Namely, the magazine drum must be rotationally driven so that the magazine to be discharged is turned to face towards the outside of the apparatus.
However, the structure of a library apparatus using the conventional DEE is unduly large and complex. In particular, a drive unit (motor) is required to rotate the drum unit and the drum unit must be configured for rotation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge direct entry/exit station facilitating the simultaneous entry/exit of a plurality of cartridges, while also facilitating an overall reduction in the size and complexity of the associated apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to ensure the safety of an operator by preventing the operator from inadvertently reaching the operating space for the transferring mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple arrangement to prevent the insertion of a cartridge in an incorrect orientation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement to ensure that the magazine is always positioned within a constant allowable range with respect to the body of the library apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge direct entry/exit station that allows for active maintenance while maintaining the safety of the operator.
These and other objects of the present invention are discussed or will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.